


Pretty Timothy

by soft_cryptid_boy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cryptid_boy/pseuds/soft_cryptid_boy
Summary: “Ahh- ah. Wow- wow, you’re pretty. Uhm… Oh god-” The man stammered out. His eyes were wide and an absolutely gorgeous shade of green. Moxxi hadn’t ever been away from Pandora or Elpis, but she had seen pictures of lush forests on other worlds. He blinked, which made her snap out of her thoughts. It wasn’t usual for her to start drifting away like that.“It’s alright. Take your time. I can wait on you all evening. What’s your name, sugar?” Moxxi smiled at him. She set down the glass of water and a menu. He pulled the menu close to himself. It was obvious to Moxxi he was trying hard to not stare at her tits. What a gentleman. Most of her male clientele didn’t use that kind of discretion.“T-Timothy. Timothy Lawrence- oh you’re so pretty.” The man, Timothy, was obviously starstruck. Moxxi laughed softly and reached down to ruffle his hair gently. He let out a soft squeak at that. Moxxi chuckled and pulled her hand away from his hair. Quite soft…
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Pretty Timothy

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, offering up the possibly rarest ship of the Borderlands series. Timoxxi. With a dash of Tim and Jack in there. 
> 
> Because I can.
> 
> Please enjoy this 5,000+ mess

Moxxi was used to new faces arriving in the Up Over Bar. People came and went in Concordia all the time, looking for guns, healing, or maybe even something from Springs next door. More often than not it doubled as a spot to stop in while people crossed Elpis after they conducted their business. Moxxi had rooms for such travelers who arrived at night and needed a place to rest for a few hours. And while Moxxi didn’t always remember their names, she certainly remembered faces. 

This one was new. Ginger hair, green eyes, and a hell of a lot of freckles across his pale face. Moxxi watched as he glanced at her, blushed profusely, and turned to go to one of the small bar platforms. She smiled at that. She grabbed one of her serving trays and filled a glass with ice and water. This man didn’t exactly seem to be the drinking type. She strolled over to him, ensuring she had a nice swing to her hips. 

“Hey there sugar, you’re a new face. I’m Moxxi, owner of the Up Over. What can I get for ya? Food, drink, a bed to sleep in?” Moxxi smiled down at the man who looked up at her and went red in the face. Seeing such a genuine reaction from him made Moxxi feel a small bubble of warmth in her chest. He probably wasn’t just used to beautiful women smiling at him, but Moxxi didn’t care. 

“Ahh- ah. Wow- wow, you’re pretty. Uhm… Oh god-” The man stammered out. His eyes were wide and an absolutely gorgeous shade of green. Moxxi hadn’t ever been away from Pandora or Elpis, but she had seen pictures of lush forests on other worlds. He blinked, which made her snap out of her thoughts. It wasn’t usual for her to start drifting away like that. 

“It’s alright. Take your time. I can wait on you all evening. What’s your name, sugar?” Moxxi smiled at him. She set down the glass of water and a menu. He pulled the menu close to himself. It was obvious to Moxxi he was trying hard to not stare at her tits. What a gentleman. Most of her male clientele didn’t use that kind of discretion. 

“T-Timothy. Timothy Lawrence- oh you’re so pretty.” The man, Timothy, was obviously starstruck. Moxxi laughed softly and reached down to ruffle his hair gently. He let out a soft squeak at that. Moxxi chuckled and pulled her hand away from his hair. Quite soft…

“Thank you for the compliment. You take a look at the menu, Tims, and wave me over when you’re ready, okay?” Moxxi tucked her tray under her arm. She headed down the steps and back behind her bar, leaving Timothy a blushing mess. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she washed glasses and refilled drinks for her other patrons. Timothy would often rub his forefinger with his thumb as he looked at the menu, his tongue poking out of his mouth. 

‘How cute,’ Moxxi thought to herself. He seemed rather young for an adventurer. Moxxi would peg him at around 20 or so. His clothing choices also aided her in that direction. Jeans, a nondescript shirt and hoodie, with boots. Comfortable yet cheap. 

Moxxi distracted herself for a few minutes before glancing back at Timothy and where he sat. his menu was folded down and his glass of water near empty. Moxxi grabbed her water pitcher and headed on over to him. 

“You decide on anything yet, hon?” Moxxi asked, picking up his glass and refilling it. 

“Ah, um, yeah. I’d like a skag burger and well… water please…” Timothy said, glancing at his newly filled glass. He looked up at Moxxi and slid the menu over to her slightly. 

“Of course. Comin' right up, hon.” Moxxi picked up the menu and winked at Timothy. He spluttered softly at that and flushed red. Moxxi smiled and headed to her kitchen. She flagged down her CH3F-TP and put in Timothy’s order. She watched the bot scurry off and begin to work on it.

Once the burger was complete and dished up, Moxxi grabbed the plate and walked back to where Timothy sat. She had noticed him tapping his foot to the music Boom and Rang were playing. It was adorable. “Here you are, sugar. Enjoy. Since it’s late, you gonna be wanting a room too? I can get you one set up, on the house.”

Timothy looked up at her with a mild look of shock on his face, “Are you sure-? I- I can pay- or my bosses can cause I don’t really have much-”

“I’m positive. Just let me know when you’re ready and I’ll get you there,” Moxxi reassured him. “Not going to make you pay for something I want to give to you.”

“Th-thank you! I- I really appreciate it.” Timothy rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He looked so… sweet. Moxxi smiled at him.

“It’s no problem, sugar. Anything for a cutie like you.” 

Timothy opened his mouth at the compliment, but Moxxi quickly cut him off. “Now get eating. Don’t want you to let the food get cold. I’ll see you once you’re done.”

Moxxi went back to work, leaving Timothy to eat his burger and fries. Moxxi could tell he was enjoying it, based on the way he was chewing and eagerly going in for another bite each time he swallowed. Moxxi smiled slightly at that. Poor thing must be hungry, especially if he was a college student. Moxxi internally winced. Some of those school focused plants raised their prices so high that students had to take out loans for meals. She hoped Timothy hadn’t been roped into one of those. It seemed like a fucked up way of running an education system to her. 

Once Timothy had finished his meal, Moxxi came back over to him. She picked up his dirty dishes and smiled at him. “All done, honey-bunches? Good. Now I got half an hour left before I’m closed for the night. Sit down and have a drink. One of my little helpers is getting your room ready for you. Whatcha want?” 

Timothy’s brain seemed to have fried when she had bent down close to him. “Uh- A Manhattan? I don’t really drink... Didn’t have the time in college…”  
Suspicions confirmed. Timothy was a fresh graduate. Moxxi hit the nail on the head. 

“That’s alright, sweetie. Not everyone does. How about you just have some more water and enjoy the music?” Moxxi offered him. “Follow me to the bar and you can stay there for the rest of the night."

“O-okay! That sounds good to me.” Timothy got up and followed her over. Moxxi dropped the plate and glass into the dish bucket. She hummed with the music as she got him a new glass.

“Here you are, doll. If you have a song request tell my DJ’s Boom and Rang. My ex, Jack, convinced me to give them the gig and I must say, they do pretty well.” 

“J-Jack-? Whoa… That’s the name of my boss.” Timothy held the glass in both his hands, looking at Moxxi with wide eyes. He reminded her of a puppy. It was cute. But… Hearing that Timothy knew a Jack soured her mood slightly.

“Jack..? Tell me he doesn’t work for Hyperion, honey. That man is nothing but trouble. The company is almost as bad as he is,” Moxxi replied. She leaned forwards on her counter. Based on the paleness Timothy’s face now sported, it was the same man. 

Timothy gave her a small nod. “He does… I’ve already signed the contracts. I’m going to Helios tomorrow. That’s why I’m here…”

Moxxi’s eyes narrowed and her lips turned down into a frown. “Sugar, get out of there as fast as possible. Do not sign anything else they give you unless absolutely necessary. Promise me that.” Moxxi held a finger out, pointing it at Timothy’s face. 

“It’s not as good as it seems.” Her voice was deadly serious. No hint of her normal charm and grace. 

Timothy’s eyes widened. “I- I promise!” Timothy squeaked out. He was obviously intimidated by her but… Not afraid. Moxxi liked that. 

“Good. Not drink up and listen to the music.” Moxxi turned and began to perform her nightly shutting down routine. The music slowly faded as her patrons left. Some headed up to the rooms they were renting while others simply walked back home. She and Timothy were the last two people left in the bar. 

Moxxi walked out from behind the bar and set her hands on her hips. She looked amused as she watched Timothy. He seemed to be half asleep on the stool. “Okay, sugar. Night’s over. Follow me up to your room.” 

“M-mhm!” Timothy hopped off the barstool and smiled at Moxxi. She smiled back at him and led the way to the stairwell, heading to the rooms over her bar. He followed closely behind her. 

Moxxi stopped before one of the doors. It led to one of her larger rooms which had its own bathroom. It wasn’t a luxury all of them had, but she could spoil Timothy a bit. She glanced back and up at him. “Here we are. I’ll have breakfast brought up in the morning for you. Bathroom is the door inside to the left. Use as much hot water as you want, sweets.” She winked at him.

“A-” Timothy began to speak, but was cut off by a familiar voice coming through his ECHO communicator. Moxxi narrowed her eyes. 

“Hey, kiddo. You there? Ship’s comin’ for ya at nine am. Be in Concordia or I’ll have you killed. Got it?” Jack spoke. Moxxi knew her ex well. He’d be laying in his massive bed. Probably eating some stupidly expensive snack and getting it all over his fancy silk sheets. Timothy picked up his communicator from his hip and held it close. 

‘Ah- Yes, sir! Handsome Jack, sir!” Poor thing looked terrified. Moxxi frowned slightly. His shoulders had immediately bunched up to his ears. Jack would walk all over him. 

“Good.” The ECHO crackled as Jack smacked his lips and licked his fingers on the other end. Loudly. Moxxi cringed internally. Disgusting… “Hey, kiddo- Word of advice. Never get the pretzels here. They suck. You’re in Concordia right now, right?”

“Y-yeah I am.” Timothy’s voice shook as he answered Jack.

“Stay away from Moxxi. She’s my ex. You touch her and I’ll kill you myself. Got it, pumpkin?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Timothy glanced at Moxxi. She crossed her arms and glared at the ECHO in his hands. 

“Good. See ya tomorrow!” The ECHO clicked off. Timothy slowly lowered it, his shoulders slumping.

“S-sorry… Thank you again.” Timothy whispered to her. 

“It isn’t a problem, sugar. You’ve been my sweetest customer.” Moxxi reached up and stroked his hair. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Ignore Jack. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

“A-ah-” Timothy’s face began to flush again. Moxxi chuckled at that. She pulled away from him. 

“Now I won’t tease too much. But you ever need a break from the rat race up there, come back here and I’ll show you a good time. Good night, Timothy.” She smiled at him as he stumbled into his bedroom. He waved back at her, holding his cheek with his other hand. 

“N-night, Moxxi!” 

Moxxi chuckled as she closed the door for him. 

Moxxi pulled away from Timothy’s room and walked to her own room. She closed the door and turned on her lights, illuminating the comfortable space. There was a king-sized bed, a vanity for her makeup, and two wardrobes filled with costumes she had made for herself. Her own bathroom too, of course. Moxxi began to strip as she walked to her bathroom, leaving a trail of costume parts until she entered the marble surfaced room. Her large clawfoot tub had been filled with hot soapy water by one of her CL4P-TPs earlier. They worked so much better when she programmed them. 

Moxxi slowly sunk herself down in the water and let out a long groan of relief. She let herself lay like that for a few minutes before sitting up and beginning to scrub herself clean of her makeup and hair gel. Her brown hair slowly loosened and relaxed. Her makeup gradually came off. The water was now a pale white color from her meticulous scrubbing. Once she was satisfied that her face, hair, and body was clean, Moxxi bent down and unplugged the tub. No time to think about Timothy yet. 

Drying herself off, Moxxi stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked plain out of her makeup and costume. She was still pretty yes but… Not her usual self. Or she was her usual self. With a sigh, Moxxi shook her head free of the thoughts beginning to form. 

“No heavy thinking after nine pm,” she reminded herself. Moxxi smiled slightly and picked up her toothbrush. She wet it and put on a dollop of toothpaste. She hummed as she brushed her teeth. She’d have to tell Boom and Rang to play their new song more. It was catchy. Moxxi spit out the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed out her mouth. 

Since she was done with her oral and physical hygiene for the night, she headed back out into her room. She picked up the pieces of her costume and dumped them down the laundry chute. Moxxi turned and went to her pajama wardrobe. She opened it up and picked out a fresh nightshirt. Moxxi frowned. It was one of Jack’s old shirts he had left behind from one of their late-night romps. “Oh, fuck it!”

Moxxi pulled on the shirt and hopped into her bed. Screw Jack and his stupidly handsome face. Moxxi was going to make this shirt hers. She snuggled down under her covers and flicked the light off. She slowly closed her eyes. Her head filled with thoughts of Timothy, Jack, and what her sweet new customer would face up there on Helios. 

Moxxi groaned as she woke up. Her alarm was ringing shrilly in her ear. She stretched out a hand and slapped at the nightstand to turn it off. Moxxi rolled face down onto her pillow and let out a long groan. She hated waking up. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and over to her vanity. Moisturizer, anti-aging cream, primer. Then two layers of white creme paint followed by heavy blush, drawn on eyebrows where her real ones were. Placing her mole back onto her face then lipstick. Moxxi sighed and began to do her hair. Straighten, gel, and curl the ends up. It was a familiar routine yet also a tedious one. 

Maybe one day she wouldn’t have to go through this process. 

One day. 

Moxxi stood up and walked to her other wardrobe. She pulled out a costume identical to the one she'd worn yesterday and put it on. She adjusted her hat before heading out and downstairs to the kitchen. She was going to make Timothy breakfast this morning. Fried eggs, toast, some varkid bacon. And orange juice. 

Moxxi slowly felt herself relax as she cooked. It wasn’t something she got to do often. She did it for herself yes but… Something about making food for another person made her feel good. 

Maybe it was from being a mother.

With Timothy’s breakfast finished and plated, Moxxi headed back up. She carefully balanced the tray of food on one hand as she knocked with the other. She muffled a chuckle as she heard a soft thump and “coming!” from inside. A flustered Timothy opened the door. A blanket was wrapped around his pale hips. 

“Hi, sugar. Sleep well enough? I got your breakfast right here.” Moxxi said. She was trying not to scan his bare frame too much. But if she committed every inch of exposed skin to memory well… She wouldn’t complain. Timothy took the tray in awe.

“Yes! Thank you- Oh wow… Are those actual eggs?” He stared at the plate and up at her.

“Mhm. They’re hard to find and a bit pricy, but I thought you’d enjoy them. We don’t normally get them up here.” Moxxi nodded. She didn’t even need his words of thanks. His reaction was thanks by itself.

“I-” Timothy opened his mouth. Moxxi held a hand to his lips, shushing him.

“No talking just yet, sugar. Eat up before it gets cold,” she ordered. Timothy nodded and backed up onto the bed, sitting down. Moxxi stepped inside the room and slowly closed the door. Timothy was eagerly shoving the food into his mouth, chewing with vigor.

Timothy closed his eyes and let out a happy moan. “Mm-mm. Sho good…” Timothy continues to eat. His plate was eagerly cleaned off. Moxxi smiled. She hadn’t had anyone eat with such gusto since her kids were small...

As Timothy finished his meal, Moxxi sat down next to him. She crossed her legs and looked at him with interest. She took his plate when it was empty and set it to the side. “All done? Alright, sweetie. You mind answering a few questions before I let you go?” Moxxi asked. She set her hands on her knees and watched Timothy, gauging his reaction.

“Oh-um. Sure! What is it?” Timothy’s eyes widened slightly at her question but he accepted. Interesting. 

“Why Hyperion, honey bunches? People don’t last all that long up there.” Moxxi’s voice was soft. Too many times had she seen good men, women, and people in-between go to Hyperion only to find out later they’d been killed in some sort of horrific manner. Airlocks were common, but R&D accidents were the more gruesome way to go in her opinion. 

“Student loans… I went to the college on Eden-4. Way, way more expensive than I thought it’d be for a creative writing degree… It was either working for Hyperion and get everything paid off in five years or be in debt the rest of my life.” Timothy explained. He looked down at his lap and began to mess with his fingers. Not looking at Moxxi. “I’ve heard rumors but… I need the job. I can’t stay with my mom forever.”

“Ah… I suppose I understand but can’t relate, sugar. Work hard to get free of that shit hole. You’ll be chewed up and spit out faster than you can say Atlas if you don’t,” Moxxi explained. Timothy looked up at her and her heart softened at his expression. His eyes had filled with tears. Moxxi wished to hug him. 

“I will. Thank you, Miss Moxxi.”Timothy rubbed his eyes free of tears and gave her a weak smile. 

“Just call me Moxxi, sugar. No need for formalities.” This boy was too sweet. Moxxi internally cooed at him calling her ‘Miss’. He was so precious.

“Ah- Okay.” Timothy bit his lower lip and nodded. Moxxi, against her better judgment, pulled him into a gentle hug. He tensed before relaxing in her arms. He sighed softly as he gently hugged her back. Moxxi looked out his window and spotted a ship slowly descending into Concordia. She pulled away from Timothy and pointed out the window. 

“Oh- Is that the ship you’re supposed to take? Right by the Meriff statue?” She asked as he looked over. Timothy nodded. 

His eyes widened with the realization he had to go. Timothy lept out of the bed and dropped his blanket as he scooped up his clothing which had been left on the floor in a heap. Moxxi covered her mouth as he rushed into the bathroom to get dressed. He had freckles on his butt. 

Less than thirty seconds later Timothy was out of the bathroom. His shirt was inside out and the wrong way around. Moxxi opened her mouth to alert him when he cut her off.

“It is! I got to go now! I’ll try to see you soon.” Timothy grabbed his bag from the bed, flashing a smile at Moxxi.

“I’ll look forward to it. A cute face like yours shouldn’t be stuck inside some stuffy office all day. Bye, hon! Don’t be a stranger!” Moxxi called after him as he dashed outside. She stood up and walked to the window, watching him rush outside to the ship. He chatted excitedly to the pilot before stepping inside the ship. Moxxi waved as it slowly lifted. Timothy probably didn’t see her but… It made her feel better. Perhaps she was growing soft. It had been a few years since she ran the Underdome anyways…

-

The first thing Timothy felt after sitting in the passenger seat of the ship was intense pain. It crawled over his body and was settled deep in his bones. He groaned quietly as he felt a rough hand patting his cheek. Timothy turned his head away from it. Each time it touched his face it sent more shock waves of sharp pain across his face and down his neck. 

“Hey, kiddo. Wake up. C’mon, pumpkin. Don’t sleep the day away. You have lots of things to do.” A voice spoke to him. It sounded familiar… Where had he heard it before..? Timothy slowly opened his eyes and squeezed them shut again. The light in the room was blindingly white and harsh. Slowly Timothy opened his eyes again and turned his head to the voice’s source. A man sat next to his bed. Timothy scanned the man’s face. Trying to find familiarity in the man’s brown hair and multicolored eyes. This man, whoever he was, was incredibly handsome… Were they in a relationship? Had the woman, Moxxi, been some sort of dream? Timothy didn’t know. Part of him hoped she was real. That hug had felt real.

“Huh..? Wha- Where am I?” Timothy groaned out. His throat was dry and sore. He licked his lips to try to wet them. He wished he had some water. 

“Helios’s surgical ward. You have surgery in ehhh... ten minutes? Thought I’d see who they picked to be me.” The man replied. He leaned forwards and gripped Timothy’s face in his large hands. He began to rotate Timothy's head around to examine him. “Not bad I have to say. They picked you well. Say, how many chicks have you picked up?”

Timothy felt confusion flood his mind. “Surgery-? What? Be you-?” He mumbled out between squished cheeks. So… this was real. He was at Hyperion’s headquarters. But- he had signed up to be Jack’s assistant not his double!

Jack laughed and sat back. He grinned at Timothy. “Didn’t you read the forms? You’re going to be my body double, kiddo!”

“What! No- I didn’t sign up for that!” Panic filled Timothy’s voice. He didn’t want that! He liked his face! Yes, it wasn’t the most attractive but it was his and- Moxxi had liked it. Or Timothy thought she did at least. She had given him a free room after all!

“Yeah ya did. In the fine print. We own you, pumpkin. Hyperion gets to choose your life.” Jack was now picking at his teeth with a fingernail. He glanced at Timothy and laughed again. “Oh man, you had no idea, did you? Oh, that’s hilarious.” 

“No- no no no-” Timothy whimpered out. He tried to sit up, move his arms away from the bed. His eyes widened. They were strapped down. He had to run away, get out of here somehow.

“Nuh-uh- not happening. You are staying here, pumpkin.” Jack set a hand on Timothy’s chest and pushed him down against the bed. Timothy kept struggling, yanking at the straps keeping him to the bed. 

“Nurse! Get him under! I want the surgery to happen now!” Jack called out. “Sedate him!”

“Of course! Nurse Nina help handsome man!” A large woman burst into the room, holding a large needle filled with clear liquid. Timothy struggled more. A wave of panic filling him. 

“Yeah yeah. Snap to it. I want his face ready in three hours, people, or someone’s leaving this station out an airlock!” Jack snapped out. He watched the woman with a frown on his face. “Make sure to do the muscle-sculpting next. God, this will be amazing!”

Timothy shrieked as he felt the needle pierce his skin. A flood of coolness hit his body and washed over him. He relaxed in the bed. His eyes slowly unfocused as Jack’s face came into view. The man was grinning and talking but Timothy couldn’t hear anything. His vision was blurring and going dark at the edges. He whimpered as he faded into a black nothingness.

-

Moxxi sat in her bed, holding her ECHO in her hands. She was half-tucked under the covers as she scrolled through the news apps. She turned her head to glance out the window up at Helios. She wondered if Timothy was looking down at Elpis from his Hyperion apartment. Moxxi slid down her bed and glanced back at her ECHO.

“Hmm… Wonder how he’s doing up there..?” She mused aloud. Her ECHO dinged as a new article was released. 

‘Helios Rocket Accident! Pilot and Passenger killed! Read more.’ 

Moxxi felt her stomach drop. Timothy… No- It couldn’t have been him. Hyperion hires and fires hundreds of people in a day. With a shaking thumb, she clicked on the article.

‘This morning at 10:35 am, the shuttle ship heading towards the Helios space station was struck by a large meteor heading towards Pandora’s moon, Elpis. The crash resulted in the death of the pilot, Sam Johnson, and the lone passenger, Timothy Lawrence. Johnson, 58, had been a pilot of shuttle ships for 26 years. Lawrence, 20, was a recent college graduate from Eden-4’s College of the Arts. He had graduated two months ago with a degree in Creative Writing. He had been hired by Hyperion after he graduated and was set to start work in the next few weeks. This is a tragic loss for both families and Hyperion will be sending both families their condolence checks this week.’

“No… No! That can’t be right.” Moxxi felt her heart drop as she began to read. Her eyes were scanning the page on her ECHO device but it wasn’t truly sinking in. He was fine this morning- Alive and happy. Timothy had said he’d come back down some time, see her again. 

Moxxi had been hopeful. Sure she usually broke the hearts of men, but Timothy was something new and soft. He wouldn’t have been some self-centered dickbag like her last few husbands or boyfriends. Timothy was fresh and seemed exciting. Smart. He was cute. 

-

Timothy was in an excruciating amount of pain. His face was throbbing and felt tight. Timothy whimpered and tried to raise his hands. His hands lifted from his bed by about an inch before they were stopped by cold metal. Timothy managed to open his eyes slightly to take in his surroundings. Hoving above him was Jack. His boss. 

“Good morning princess! I thought we were gonna lose you there. Which would suck as you’ve been the most successful body double so far!” Jack suddenly vanished from Timothy’s field of view. 

“The hardest thing was your eye surgery. You see I got heterochromia. Two colored eyes. Green and blue.” Something rustled as Jack moved around. A drawer opened then closed. “We had to remove your left eye and give you a fancy new blue one.”

Timothy whimpered softly. They removed one of his eyes? 

“Bet you’re wondering why we couldn’t have given you a contact or something. You see, Timtams, those surgeries fail. A lot. Eighty-seven point forty-two percent failure. And I am not about to risk you fully losing an eye.” Jack reappeared in Timothy’s view. “Understand? Good.”

Timothy sighed as he felt a cool feeling spread up his arm and flood his body. 

“Oh yeah. That’s the good stuff.” Jack laughed. Timothy felt a hand rub his upper arm. Jack’s voice grew softer. “I like you, Timothy. By the way, you try to say that name again and your face will blow off. We inserted a neat little bomb riiiight at the tip of your nose.”

Pressure on his nose made Timothy whimper and squirm. “Kill you instantly. Timothy Lawrence is no more. You are now me! Jack. Handsome Jack.” 

This- This was crazy. There was no way this was actually happening. This had to be a really fucked up nightmare from the stress of his finals. Timothy refused to believe this was actually happening. A bomb in his face? A brand new eye? No way. Nobody had this type of technology. Sure Hyperion had an incredibly advanced science department but… To keep this secret for so long? How in the world did they manage it?

“Mm. Since your face is all done, muscle-sculpting is next. The nerds here have been growing implants for you from my own muscle fibers and DNA. Isn’t that cool?” Jack’s voice shattered Timothy’s thoughts. Timothy slowly turned his head to stare at Jack. The man was crazy. “Awh don’t look at me like that princess. You’ll lose that wimpy body for my rocking one. Upgrades baby! They’ll start your melanin injections soon… Then we need to do something about your hair. No way can I be seen as a ginger. No offense.”  
Timothy felt his eyes water. They were taking his body away. Making him jack. 

“Oh god- Then your voice! God, it’s so squeaky. Can’t wait until they get that modulator implanted. Seriously, how did you get anywhere in life with being yourself?” Jack laughed and leaned forwards. “Trust me kiddo. This is for your own good. You don’t want to be some boring nobody for the rest of your life, did you?” 

Timothy fought back tears. He turned his head away from Jack and shut his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of Jack at least. 

“Alright, god. I’ll let you rest. You have a big day tomorrow! Try not to fuck it up.” Jack said. Timothy heard him walk out of the room and close the door. Timothy was alone. 

Exhausted from the pain, the sudden flood of information from Jack, and the drugs his body was now filled with, Timothy was passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, spaghetti-o's. The next chapter will be up on June 25th.
> 
> I wonder what will happen to Timothy in the meantime...


End file.
